Арка Остров Галуна
Арка Остров Галуна - четвёртая Сюжетная Арка сериала "Fairy Tail". This arc includes Natsu and Happy wanting to go on an S-Class Mission, which is forbidden for Mages not of S-Class. He steals an S-Class request without permission, and drags Lucy and Gray along with him. Upon arriving on the island and being faced with a request more difficult than they initially thought, they discover another event that requires their attention: the resurrection of the Demon Deliora by an old friend of Gray's: Lyon Vastia. Содержание The S-Class Request Soon after Natsu and Erza's return from prison,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Page 2 the guild is visited by a mysterious masked man, Mystogan, who uses his Magic to send everybody but Makarov to sleep, although even the latter begins to feel drowsy. He simply takes a job from the board with Makarov's permission and leaves, lifting his Spell as he disappears. Loke and Gray inform an inquisitive Lucy about Mystogan; his strength, and his apparent abhorrence of socializing or even being seen. At that moment, Laxus, another one of the guild's strongest Mages, shows up on the second floor and states that he has seen Mystogan's face, then begins to brag about his own strength. When Natsu challenges him to a fight, he taunts the Dragon Slayer into coming to the second floor. But Makarov stops Natsu, stating that only those with his permission can enter the second floor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 6-14 Later, Mirajane explains to Lucy that the second floor is where the S-Class requests are posted; quests that are far more difficult than normal ones and can even result in death, which is why only S-Class Mages are allowed to take them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Page 16 Lucy then returns to her apartment, only to find Natsu and Happy exercising there. She tries to make them leave, but Natsu tells her that they are to go on an S-Class Job and Happy shows her the job request they had stolen, astounding her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 18-20 Natsu tries to convince her to join them and show Makarov their true capability, but Lucy refuses to help them in violating the guild's rules. Depressed, Natsu and Happy depart, leaving the request on Lucy's floor. She finds it and spots an additional reward: the Gate Key to one of the twelve Zodiac Celestial Spirits. Unable to resist temptation, Lucy chases after Natsu and Happy, eager to join them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 2-5 The next day, Mirajane notices the missing request. Distraught, she informs the Master about it. Laxus mentions that he saw a cat with wings steal the request but did nothing to stop it as he thought it was an ordinary thief. The guild quickly realizes that Natsu, Happy and Lucy are the culprits. Makarov orders Laxus to bring them back, but he bluntly refuses. Gray then volunteers to bring them back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 6-9 The Cursed Land: Enter Galuna Island Natsu, Happy, and Lucy arrive at Hargeon Town, hoping to find a boat to take them to Galuna Island, the location of the request. But no sailor agrees to take them there, afraid of its curse. As they ponder their next move, Gray shows up behind them to take them back to the guild, threatening them by mentioning Erza's rage if they refuse. Natsu still wants to continue with the mission and almost gets in a battle with Gray. As they prepare their Magic, they are spotted by the last sailor Lucy and Natsu asked. He calls out to the Mages, telling them that he is willing to take them to Galuna Island. Natsu knocks out Gray, who is distracted by the man's sudden reversal, and takes him with them for fear of him tattling on them to Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 10-15 Along the trip, Gray, now conscious but restrained by ropes, asks the sailor why he let them on. He introduces himself as Bobo and reveals that he was once an inhabitant of the cursed island. Bobo shows them his demonic arm and questions their resolve. Meanwhile, at the island's summit, a sinister ritual is in progress.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 16-20 When the team spots the island, Bobo suddenly disappears and, without his guidance, they are swept away by the waves. In the morning, they finds themselves washed up on the shores of Galuna with no way to leave. They decide to continue their quest, this time with Gray willing to help. By nightfall, they arrive at the village that posted the requestFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 3-10 and are greeted by the village chief and the villagers, who show them their problem by revealing their physical deformities akin to that of Bobo's. The chief, Moka, explains that the curse began since the moon turned purple a few years back, its magical power turning them into Demons. At that moment, the moon comes out, its light causing the villagers to transform into Demons. Moka then adds that they revert to their human forms with the arrival of the morning, but an unfortunate few stay as Demons. The villagers are forced to kill them to prevent them from harming others, his own son, Bobo, being one such victim, a fact that shocks the team. The villagers then beg them to dispel the curse, but Moka states that the only way to do so is to destroy the moon itself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 12-20 The Demon Underneath Stumped with no solutions on how to execute the request, the team turns in for the night and heads out to explore the island the next morning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 4-7 Suddenly, they are confronted by a gigantic rodent, but Gray easily defeats it. Soon after, they happen upon a temple and decide to investigate. Once inside, Natsu accidentally destroys the floor and they tumble into a hidden cave underneath the temple.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 9-17 Further exploration leads them to a huge frozen Demon. Gray, visibly shaken, instantly recognizes it as the Demon of Disaster, Deliora. But before he can explain further, they hear somebody approaching and hide. Three people enter their sight, discussing about intruders on the island. Natsu realizes that they are not inhabitants of the island. The strangers then declare that they will purge all intruders and mention a mysterious ritual called Moon Drip and the name of their leader, Reitei. After the trio leaves, Gray explains that Deliora is an immortal Demon that destroyed villages from the Northern Continent and was sealed in ice by his former mentor, Ur, at the cost of her life, then furiously swears revenge on Reitei should he dare soil Ur's name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 19-30 He wonders why the Demon, encased in umeltable ice as it is, was brought to the island and proposes that they remain there until nightfall as everything seems to be related to the moon. Natsu soon falls asleep while Gray starts to remember his training with Ur. Lucy summons Lyra to entertain them, but the Celestial Spirit's song moves Gray to tears. He immediately orders them to stop the noise for fear of being caught. As night arrives, they witness purple moonlight striking Deliora and move to search for its source.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 5-13 Atop the ruins, they hide to observe a ritual taking place. Lyra explains that the ritual, Moon Drip, gathers the power of the moon, a power that can dispel any spell including Iced Shell. She adds that Moon Drip's mere use on such a scale might be the cause for the Island's curse. Their conversation is halted when they spot a masked figure. Revealed to be Reitei, he tells his subordinates to destroy the village on the island when he learns of the presence of intruders. Shocked, Natsu and Lucy try to figure their next move, while Gray seems to recognize the voice of the masked man.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 14-20 Reunion of Pupils Natsu jumps out and challenges Reitei's subordinates, but their leader orders them to continue with their task. At that moment, Gray attacks the man with his ice, only to be countered by Reitei's own ice Magic. Gray reveals that he knows Reitei, whose real name is Lyon. When Lyon's subordinates leave, Natsu attempts to stop them but is frozen by Lyon. While Happy flies away with Lucy to chase the three, Gray kicks Natsu off the temple to protect him, leaving Gray and Lyon to battle alone. Gray immediately berates Ur's senior pupil for trying to mock their master's sacrifice by reviving Deliora, but the latter responds by saying that Gray has no right to say this as he is responsible for her death. Meanwhile, as Natsu storms off towards the village, a pirate ship with Erza on board heads towards the island, the redhead determined to stop the rule-breakers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 3-20 Gray and Lyon begin their battle, but Lyon easily dominates with his one-handed dynamic Ice-Make. He mocks Gray's use of both hands while casting his Magic and states that, due to Gray's past actions that led to Ur's death, his dream to surpass her one day can now only be realized if he defeats the one thing she couldn't: Deliora. Shocked by Lyon's words and overwhelmed with guilt, Gray is easily overpowered by his opponent and defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 3-15 Unsure of the village's whereabouts, Natsu climbs the temple again to get a better view and finds Gray badly injured with no one else around. Natsu carries Gray and sets out for the village now that he knows its location. Along the way, Gray realizes that his confronting Deliora in the past is the same as Natsu taking the S-Class request and tearfully states that he has no right to stop his guildmate. But Natsu furiously responds that this is just Gray's insecurity after his loss talking and that Fairy Tail Mages should never let such things affect them but should push on instead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 15-19 The Dragon, The Dog and The Wave Lucy arrives at the village and informs them about everything that has transpired.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 19-20 She then summons Virgo to create a pitfall to capture the enemies. However, Natsu reaches the village before their enemies and is trapped instead, shattering the ice encasing him in the process. As Lucy is shocked to see Gray's injuries, their opponents approach the village by air, riding the giant mouse Angelica, who is carrying a large bucket fulf of a corrosive substance that they plan to use to destroy the village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 4-13 When Angelica empties the bucket over the village, Natsu has the residents retreat to the center of the village and then uses his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame to blast the jelly outwards. Although the entire settlement has been melted, everyone is safe in the middle. Their plan foiled, the villainous trio descends to battle it out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 13-20 As the villagers evacuate, one of the three gives chase riding Angelica, but Lucy manages to jump on and tickles Angelica, causing the three of them to crash. Happy immediately goes after LucyFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 3-7 while Natsu faces off against Toby and Yuka. At first, Natsu has trouble fighting Yuka, who specializes in neutralizing Magic. Finally, he manages to knock out Yuka by delivering a physical punch to his face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 11-20 He then faces Toby and his paralyzing nails, but easily tricks Toby into paralyzing himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 3-5 Betrayal of the Celestial Spirits: Lucy vs Sherry Meanwhile, Lucy recovers from their earlier forced landing just as Sherry finds her, the latter angry that she failed to perform her designated task. She immediately attacks Lucy with her Doll Attack. Lucy counters by summoning Taurus, but Sherry reveals that her Magic allows her to control Celestial Spirits. Taurus turns on Lucy and is about to kill her, but she is successful in performing a Forced Gate Closure, astounding her opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 7-18 The Celestial Spirit Mage then fools Sherry by summoning Plue, who is too weak to harm Lucy when Sherry manipulates the dog. Infuriated, Sherry creates a Rock Doll, forcing Lucy to flee to the shore. She summons Aquarius, who is immediately manipulated by Sherry. But Aquarius' attack hits both Lucy and Sherry, as the former had known it would.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 4-13 Dizzy, Sherry is unable to control her doll properly and instead engages in a brawl with an equally dizzy Lucy, who is fortunate enough to win. Before losing consciousness, Sherry calls for Angelica, who prepares to flatten a powerless Lucy. However, she is saved by none other than Erza, who defeats the rat with one slash of her sword. Glad to see her savior, Lucy quickly falls into despair when she realizes that Erza has arrived to bring back the people who went on an S-Class mission without permission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 15-20 Happy also soon finds Lucy and is summarily caught by Erza, who demands to know Natsu's location. Lucy tries to plead with her to allow them to help the islanders, but Erza states that she will immediately take back those who had dared violate their guild's rules.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 21-23 The Tragic Past The next day, Gray manages to recuperate. He finds himself bandaged and in a storage part of the village where the villagers moved to after the initial one was destroyed. A female villager directs him to a tent where his friends are. However, upon entering, he finds Erza with a tied up Lucy and Happy. She explains she was brought up to speed by Lucy and they found the village thanks to Happy. Gray questions as to where Natsu is but Lucy doesn't know. Erza declares her intention to find Natsu and leave the island but Gray protests. When Erza remains indifferent of the trouble the villagers were in, Gray vows he's going to finish the job, even when Erza threatens him and points her sword at him. He told her that he had to help the villagers, and Erza grudgingly consigns to help, surprised Gray had stood up to her, and frees Lucy and Happy. They are happy to continue the job, though Erza reminds the two they're not off the hook.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Pages 2-14 Meanwhile, Natsu has returned to the temple, having fallen asleep in the woods that night. Inside, Toby reports to Lyon on Yuka and Sherry's defeat. Zalty reminds Lyon that the Moon Drip ritual is nearly complete and it would be bad if someone stopped it now. He also mentions both Natsu and Erza as his opponents. Lyon, however, remains confident of his abilities. Impressed, Zalty decides to fight as well. The building suddenly starts to tilt to the side. A section of the floor breaks, revealing Natsu underneath it. Zalty surmises that Natsu tilted the ruins from underground to prevent the Moon Drip from shining on the ice and unfreezing Deliora.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Pages 8-9, 15-20 Natsu then attacks by blasting himself into Lyon but it turns out to be an ice clone. Lyon creates ice eagles and sends them at Natsu, who counters by blowing out fire to send him to the ground then firing flames from his feet to melt the eagles. Natsu then goes into a handstand and spins around sending fire all around the room before preparing to hit Lyon with a Dragon's Roar. However, Zalty uses his Magic to make Natsu go through the floor, causing the blast to miss Lyon. Lyon questions Zalty as to what Magic he used but Zalty just tells him he can't lose Lyon just yet. Angered, Lyon uses his Magic to cover most of the room in ice and declares he will take care of Natsu. Natsu climbs back up and asks Lyon why he would go through the trouble of reviving Deliora. When Lyon answers that it is so he can surpass Ur, Natsu tells him to just fight her himself. But Lyon mentions she's already dead and blames Gray for it. He tries to hit Natsu with an attack but he blocks it and tells Lyon that he will punish him for causing people to suffer for such a reason.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 2-16 Meanwhile, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy make their way to the temple. Gray tells them of Lyon's intentions but claims that Ur is still alive. At Erza's prompting, Gray begins to recount what happened in the past. Ten years ago, Deliora destroyed Gray's village. Ur and a then young Lyon were passing through and found Gray among the wreckage, still alive and swearing revenge against the monster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 17-20 Ur took him in and begin training him in the ways of Ice-Make Magic. Gray made it obvious that he was just learning so he could fight Deliora while Lyon's ambition was to surpass Ur. While in a town shopping one day, the three overheard that Deliora is nearby. Gray headed out to fight him despite Ur's protest that he wasn't ready yet. Gray managed to find Deliora but was no match for it. Ur and Lyon eventually managed to reach his location and in the confrontation Lyon was knocked out. Ur managed to shield both boys from a blast from Deliora though lost a leg in the process and replaced it with an ice prosthetic. She told an awakened Gray to take Lyon and leave while she dealt with the beast, though she doubts she can stop it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 2-19 Lyon awoke upon hearing this and confronted Ur, believing her to be the best Mage he knows. When she stated that there are stronger Mages then her in other continents of the world, he decided to use a spell known as Iced Shell to fight Deliora, attracting the beast to them. Ur, knowing what the spell will do to Lyon if he finishes it, froze him in place. However, she agreed with his statement that it is the only spell that will work on Deliora and used Iced Shell herself, showing Gray that the spell turns the user's body to ice to entrap their target. As the spell was completed, Ur asked Gray to tell Lyon she died and encouraged her two pupils to go learn and see the world. Gray could do nothing but call out to her and watch helplessly as her body turned to ice and froze Deliora. Sometime later, Lyon came to and asked what happened to Ur. Gray, respecting his master's final wishes, told Lyon she died who proceeded to blame Gray for her death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 2-17 Back in the present, the foursome are confronted by Lyon's followers. Erza, Lucy and Happy stay behind to deal with then while Gray goes on ahead. He manages to break into the temple and the room where Natsu and Lyon are fighting. He tells Natsu that he is going to take care of Lyon as penance for what happened in the past. Gray assumes the stance for Iced Shell, much to Lyon's shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 18-20 The Battle of the Pupils: Gray vs Lyon Gray demands for Lyon to take his followers and leave the island. When Lyon calls his bluff, Gray starts to activate the spell and tells Lyon it's his last chance. Unwavered, Lyon refuses and Gray goes to use the spell. However, Natsu rushes in and punches Gray, stating that it is still his fight. Gray yells he has to end it but Natsu tells him sacrificing himself is the same as running away. Before he can continue, the temple suddenly re-aligns itself. Zalty appears, taking credit for doing the deed. Angered, Natsu chases after him, telling Gray to take care of Lyon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 2-15 Once alone, the two former pupils talk, with Lyon mentioning he wasn't afraid of Gray's threat due to the fact his followers would simply melt the ice with Moon Drip, rendering Gray's sacrifice moot. Gray tries to reason with Lyon into give up on the quest and telling him that Ur is alive, explaining what Iced Shell does. But Lyon stabs Gray with an ice sword, saying he knew all along but doesn't care.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 16-20 Meanwhile, Natsu continues to chase Zalty who tries to collapse a ceiling over him. Natsu easily busts through the debris but the rock suddenly repairs the ceiling. Zalty explains that it is a type of Lost Magic. When Natsu asks further, he realizes Zalty disappeared and continues the chase. Gray recovers from his wound and he punches Lyon into the wall, stating that he is done trying to save him. They decide to fight barehanded, without Magic, but since Gray is injured, Lyon gains the upper hand. However, with pure determination, Gray manages to counter his attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Pages 2-13Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 16 Lyon gets up, and humiliated, uses Magic to attack Gray, who deems this unfair since they agreed to fight barehanded. Lyon states that he doesn’t care, because Deliora will be soon revived. Gray then confesses Natsu’s strength, one they should be afraid of. In the caverns where Deliora is, Zalty prepares the Moon Drip ritual but Natsu manages to find him and attacks. Natsu states they'll stop them but Moon Drip suddenly shines down and pours onto Deliora, melting the ice. It's revealed that Toby is at the top of the temple preforming the ritual. Natsu starts to head off to deal with Toby but is stopped by Zalty who states that he won't let him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Pages 14-20 Natsu proceeds to attack Zalty, thinking that if he deals with Zalty quickly, he can take care of Toby.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 2-4 Back with Gray and Lyon, the two feel the ruins shaking which the latter comments the ritual is near completion. He starts to attack Gray while telling of the trouble of finding and transporting Deliora and studying how to beat him. Gray calls him out on this, commenting how ridiculous it was. He states his disappointment that his senior would use said method. Lyon manages to get Gray to attack an ice clone of himself and sends an Ice Snow Tiger after him from behind. Thinking fast, Gray traps it with an Ice Prison.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 5-13 Lyon tries to bust out of the prison but finds it won't budge. Gray tells him that one-handed ice molding is unbalanced and he can't use his full power at important times. Gray then makes an ice cannon and fires it at Lyon, blasting him into a wall which finally defeats him. As he falls, Gray tells him that that is what Ur taught them. He the proceeds to freeze his wound but a roar suddenly sounds around the island, signalling Deliora's release. Gray realizes this and considers using Iced Shell once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 14-19 Deliora Revives Outside, Erza, Lucy and Happy hear Deliora's roar and decide to go in the temple to stop the ritual. Meanwhile, Natsu continues to fight Zalty. He is hit by his crystal ball but manages to smash it. Only for it to reassemble itself and slam into him once more. Zalty explains that his magic, The Arc of Time, allows him to rewind, stop and fast forward time on objects. He fast forwards the ball and hits Natsu multiple times with Natsu unable to counter. However, he notices that the magic doesn't work on living beings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 42, Pages 2-9 Natsu, suspicious, asks Zalty for his real motives in joining Lyon. Zalty comes clean and states he doesn't believe Lyon can truly defeat the beast. He's only using Lyon to revive Deliora so he can bring it under his control. Natsu becomes angry that all their motives were just for selfish reasons and continues his attack on Zalty. Zalty tries to collapse the ceiling over Natsu. But he blasts through it and straight for Zalty, hitting him with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Meanwhile, Erza finds Toby and knocks him away from the ritual site but it is too late. The ritual is complete and Deliora begins to fully awaken. Gray manages to reach the area in time to witness its revival.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 42, Pages 10-19 Natsu states they have to work together to beat it. Lyon, despite being heavily wounded, crawls to the area as well, still stating he is the only one that can beat it. As he gets to his feet, he prepares to combat Deliora, wanting to surpass Ur. But Gray knocks him out and once more takes the Iced Shell stance, figuring it's the only way to beat it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 2-7 Lyon threatens to repeat the ritual again if he uses the spell. But before anything can be decided, Natsu steps in front of Gray, stating he'll fight it. He tells Gray that he stopped him before because he didn't want him to die. These words stop Gray from using the spell as Natsu prepares to battle Deliora who raises his fist to smash Natsu. But before it can bring it down, it suddenly begins to break apart, much to the three's astonishment. Lyon then realizes that Deliora was long since dead, having been frozen by Ur for ten years, this ice slowly sapping away its life. The ice that was covering Deliora flows into the ocean and Lucy, Erza, and Happy rejoin Natsu and Gray. Gray still believes that Ur is still alive even though she no longer has a human form and will always watch over her two pupils, hoping they would stop fighting for good.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 8-19 Mystery Revealed Natsu, Happy and Lucy start to celebrate the completion of their S-Class mission. But the mood is soured by Erza, who tells them it's not over yet. They may have stopped Deliora but the curse of the village is still in effect. Gray turns to Lyon who comments he doesn't know as he never interacted with the villagers nor did they interact with him. He also mentions that in the three years they've been doing the ritual, the Moon Drip never affected him nor his followers and warns that the village may be hiding something. The group heads out, but Gray stays behind for a while and imparts to Lyon that he should join a guild to find a new goal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 2-9 One of the villagers directs them back to the original village spot which, much to the group's surprise, has been rebuilt. They soon meet the village chief again who thinks they were responsible for the restoration of the village. He thanks them and asks once more to destroy the moon. Erza gathers the villagers together and deduces from their explanations that the timing between the appearance of the purple moon and Lyon's doing the Moon Drip ritual for three years seems a bit off. She asks the villagers why they never bothered to investigate themselves. The chief answers that it's usually a tradition not to wander away from the village but they did try to go to the temple to see what was going on. However they'd always seem to reappear right back at their village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 10-18 Erza requips into her The Giant's Armor, an armor that increases throwing power, and tells Natsu that its time to destroy the moon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 19-20 She explains the plan: Natsu will use his fire power to increase the velocity of her spear as she throws it in order to reach the moon and destroy it. The plan goes off without a hitch, but rather than destroy the moon it seem to break a part of the sky and shatters it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 2-10 Erza explains that the Moon Drip ritual had a side effect of leaving residue Magic over the island that crystallized and covered it like a dome which is why it seemed like the moon had turned purple. With the layer gone, the Magic wears off but it doesn't seem to change the villagers back to normal. However, Erza tells the group that that was their true appearance. Galuna Island is an island of demons. The Moon Drip had affected their memories and not their forms, making them believe that they were human. The sailor from before arrives revealing himself to be a Demon too. In fact he's the village's chief son, Bobo, who reveals that he had regained his memory but left the island as he didn't want to scare the villagers in their confused state. The memory soon comes back to Demons and the village chief rejoices along with the rest of the villagers in the air that Bobo is alive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 11-18 As the villagers celebrate with a feast, Zalty talks on his crystal ball with Siegrain, who had been watching through it. He asks Zalty why he restored the village to which he answers it was a favor. Siegrain shrugs it off and comments on Fairy Tail's success, adding that he hopes they won't get in his way. Zalty agrees as he turns into a woman revealing her to be Ultear, another one of the Magic Council members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 19-20 The next day, the fairies prepare to pull out. Erza refuses the reward of the villagers on account that they didn't officially take the job, but at the demon's insistence, they leave with the golden zodiac key. The fairies soon set sail with the villagers seeing them off. In a part of the island, Lyon's group watches them. As they start to joke around, Lyon asks Sherry if a guild would be any fun. At Era, Ultear arrives and meets with Siegrain. They are both disappointed about Deliora’s fate, and it's revealed that the daughter Ur thought dead is actually Ultear. She belittles her mother, but nevertheless, they both think highly of her magic. Ultear thinks highly of Natsu too, and Siegrain thinks that for his plan to work, he must get stronger, and he will since he is the son of Igneel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 2-12 Meanwhile the fairies arrive back in Magnolia Town. Lucy is glad for her new key which is revealed to be Sagittarius. Erza shifts the subject to their punishments which freaks out Natsu, Gray and Happy commenting the master will do "that" to them, much to Lucy's horror. As they continue through town, they notice the townspeople talking about something. They soon find out what when they reach their guild hall which has been impaled with metal poles. As shock turns to rage among the group, Erza demands to know what happened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 13-18 Различия Манги и Аниме *During the Lucy vs Sherry fight, when Sherry took control of Taurus she ordered him to strip her naked. In the anime, she has Taurus pin Lucy down, closes his eyes and blindly try to punch at Lucy. **Also in said fight, in the manga Lucy manages to force Taurus' gate closed through force of will. In the anime, she begs him to remember the time when she made a contract with him which he does (said moment being shown in a flashback) and is enough for him to force his gate closed. *Lucy, Happy, and Erza's fight against Lyon's followers is shown and its through them they learn that they were victims of Deliora. *Lyon originally stabbed Gray with an ice sword in the manga. In the anime he does it by making an ice panther. *Gray and Lyon's fight is extended with the two starting off fighting barehanded, promising the other not to use Ice-Make. Lyon breaks the promise when Gray gets the upper hand. **It's also during this fight we're shown his first meeting and fight with Natsu *When Deliora revives, in the manga he raises his fist to attack Natsu before breaking down. In the anime he actually does punch at Natsu who counters with his own, crumbling afterwards and making it seem like Natsu beat him. Natsu, however, is quick to note he wasn't the one who did it. Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация Категория:Арки Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод